Sonhos
by Srta Mizuno
Summary: Atormentada por um antigo sonho, Makoto começa a duvidar que eles realmente aconteceram... ShoujoAi. Ami & Makoto. Tradução de DREAMS da autora Crawlspace.


_**AVISO:**_

**Essa fanfic não é minha, é de uma autora norte-americana, Crawlspace. Traduzi porque A-D-O-R-E-I a história, já li um montão de vezes... Poucas fanfics de Sailor Moon são sérias como essa, a maioria canso logo de ler... Como nada é perfeito, pode haver erros de tradução... Gostaria de não tirar os créditos da autora, portanto se vcs tiverem algum comentário sobre história deixe lá no profile dela... É só vc visitar meus autores favoritos!!! Se vc souber inglês entre lá, há mtas fanfics realmente boas e que pretendo traduzir tb. No final tem umas notas que eu fiz... **

**Bom, agora a fic!!! Não tem uma linha de tempo exata, embora não faça referências a Chibi-usa, Haruka e as outras. Aconselho a vcs assistirem o capítulo de Sailor Moon Classic em que as Sailors morrem, mas assitam legendado português ou em inglês!!! Não assistam dublado ou vcs não vão entender o final!**

___**

* * *

**_

_Era sempre escuro no sonho e, assim mesmo, ela podia enxergar. As formas não estavam claramente definidas e vislumbravam um pouco, deixando tudo aquilo nebuloso, mas Makoto podia ver a palidez da pele sob os seus dedos. Já que sua visão estava prejudicada, o seu tato havia aumentado. Seus dedos estavam deslumbrados pelo calor e suavidade enquanto deslizavam sobre um braço nu, depois acima da curva de um seio e desceram até um ventre._

_Um tremor percorreu sua espinha quando lábios murmuraram docemente contra seu pescoço e atrás do seu ombro. Unhas arranharam fracamente as suas costas, demonstrando desejo, enquanto ela era puxada para mais perto. Pernas a entrelaçaram e se moveram junto com ela, com uma força pouco provável para o corpo pequeno de sua companheira._

_Uma pulsação batia rapidamente contra a palma da sua mão quando esta descansou no pescoço da sua companheira. Seus dedos subiram lentamente para aqueles cabelos azuis, o bastante para colocar a garota onde ela queria que estivesse. Sentiu um suspiro morno contra sua pele e Makoto se moveu, então seus lábios podiam tocar os outros lábios. Em um beijo, longo e delicado, ela se sentiu viva, morta e renascida, cada vez mais e mais completa._

_Quando o beijo terminou, ela se afastou devagar e encarou aquela com quem estava. Os olhos da sua companheira abriram lentamente, um sorriso naqueles lindos lábios cor de rosa. E naquele momento, Makoto se encontrou alegremente perdida num mar azul sem fim._

---- ---- ---- ----

"Mako-chan. Ma-ko-chan".

Makoto acordou com o tom engraçado da voz de Usagi e com uma mão encostada em seu rosto. Piscou varias vezes para ajustar sua visão. Suas têmporas estavam latejando, então fechou seus olhos novamente para tentar aliviar a dor. A dor continuava, então reuniu forças para agüentá-la. Então notou todas reunidas em volta da mesa a encarando.

Já começando a ficar incomodada com aquilo, apoiou o queixo com uma mão. "Ei meninas, deve ter algo mais interessante para ficar admirando do que eu".

"Você está se sentindo bem, Mako-chan?" perguntou Ami, a preocupação estampada em suas palavras. "Não é normal você cair no sono enquanto estudamos".

"Especialmente três vezes em uma semana" adicionou Rei.

Makoto abanou a mão num gesto negativo, como se quisesse tirar aquela preocupação. "Tenho alguns problemas quando durmo à noite, só isso. É que continuo tendo uns sonhos estranhos", ela falou como se estivesse pensando alto e imediatamente se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo.

Os olhos de Usagi e Minako arregalaram-se de curiosidade enquanto sorrisos marotos formaram em seus lábios. Ambas as meninas debruçaram-se simultaneamente em seus cotovelos, com os queixos apoiados nas palmas das mãos.

"Sonhos, Mako-chan?" disse Minako maliciosamente. "Que tipo de sonho?"

"Que tipo?" imitou Usagi no mesmo tom de voz.

Makoto se remexeu sentindo o desconforto provocado pelo olhar das duas, então fez uma rápida decisão de se livrar. Recusando a olhar nos olhos das meninas, ela rapidamente reuniu suas coisas. "Quer saber?" disse enquanto colocava os livros na bolsa. " Vou para casa e desabar na cama pelo resto da noite".

Na sua pressa em sair, Makoto não viu os olhos preocupados de Ami a seguindo ou o olhar expressivo que Luna e Artemis trocaram entre si.

---- ---- ---- ----

Quando Makoto chegou em casa, se livrou dos sapatos e fechou a porta. Adentrou pela casa e deixou seu corpo cair no sofá. A dor de cabeça tinha piorado desde que ela tinha saído da casa de Rei e a sua recente prática naquilo dizia que só tinha um jeito de se livrar. Então, estendeu o braço até que sua mão alcançasse a gaveta da mesa de canto. Abriu a pequena gaveta e foi tateando até achar um frasco com comprimidos. Despejou quatro comprimidos de Ibuprofeno. Engoliu-os a seco antes de tampar o frasco e deixá-lo cair no chão.

O frasco rolou até tocar em um cartão de notas que estavam espalhados pelo chão da sala de estar. Um próximo a ela, tinha um logotipo 'Rei – produção externa com Minako'. Aquele cartão estava agrupado na categoria de "Primeira vez que encontrei...' Para cada uma das suas quatro amigas mais intimas, havia dois cartões do tipo ' Eu encontrei pela primeira vez'. O mesmo valia para os todos os outros cartões espalhados no chão.

Makoto continuou olhando para os cartões, observando a vida que tentava organizar. Por um longo tempo desde que Luna e Artemis devolveram as memórias daquele primeiro ano juntas, Makoto andava em um estado de leve confusão. Semanas anteriores sendo sobrepostas pelas suas contrapartes originais. Ela se encontrou revivendo dias, sabendo de tudo o que fez, mas não segura se ela tinha feito essas mesmas coisas com a presença de Minako e as outras, ou se ela supostamente tinha feito de outra maneira totalmente diferente. Vivia de reminiscências, imaginando se essa outra parte do passado realmente tinha acontecido quando foi completamente apagada. Mas eram suas memórias, muitas delas boas, ainda que não tivesse uma linha de tempo para colocá-las, ela simplesmente não as deixariam irem embora.

Algum tempo atrás, após um ano nessa nova vida, Makoto sentiu que precisava de uma melhor organização dessa mistura de memórias. Começou com umas folhas do seu caderno e evoluiu para vários cartões que agora estavam espalhados pelo chão. Acreditava, que com aquele método, ela iria conseguir descobrir e dividir essas duas vidas. Então, há mais ou menos um mês atrás, seus sonhos começaram a mudar.

O sonho simplesmente começou do nada, no tempo em que ela ainda não tinha lembrado de suas amigas. Sua reação a isso, porém foi qualquer coisa, menos simples. Ela ficou mais do que nervosa na primeira noite, acordando no escuro, suada e com a respiração ofegante. No momento ela teve a vaga impressão de uma pessoa, obviamente uma pessoa do sexo feminino e o efeito físico que aquilo causou nela. Muitas semanas passaram antes daquele sonho voltar, ainda muito vago, mas muito agradável. Durante o dia, ela não se importava em pensar sobre o sonho ou suas possíveis implicações. Fazer aquilo significava em largar a fantasia tudo que ela queria e que precisava para preencher o vazio que sentia durante toda sua vida. Isso a assustava mais do que qualquer coisa. Pela noite porém, quando estava só na escuridão, ela aceitou que ela não podia lutar contra aqueles hormônios esquisitos quando as imagem se tornaram mais claras ou o sonho mais freqüente.

Makoto lembrou da noite exata em que ela viu claramente aqueles olhos azuis a encarando pela primeira vez. Ela conhecia as meninas até lá, já tinha recebido de volta a parte da sua vida que tinha esquecido e se sacrificava pela sua princesa. Ainda, mesmo sendo embaraçoso perceber que estava fantasiando com uma de suas amigas, Makoto nunca acreditou que fosse mais do que uma fantasia. Mas fantasias não incluem sua melhor amiga chorando e nunca incluem alguém morrendo.

Uma pontada na sua têmpora esquerda forçou Makoto a fechar seus olhos. Deitou-se barriga para cima e repousou um braço em cima dos olhos para bloquear a luz que suas pálpebras não conseguiam. Dores de cabeças estúpidas estavam começando a afetar seu sono tanto quanto seus sonhos estavam.

Mas eles não eram realmente sonhos, não eram? Ela estava quase certa disso, agora que os sonhos duravam mais e estavam mais claros. Ami não aparecia somente na sua cama. Em um flash, ela estaria em pé na entrada, nervosa e tentando se justificar. Em outro, elas estariam sentadas juntas, lágrimas nos olhos de Ami.

_Ela saiu._

As palavras ecoaram na mente de Makoto, que se virou de lado, encolhendo-se.

_Eu não pude pedir para ela ficar. Não pude contar para ela que amanhã eu posso morrer._

_Eu não deveria estar, mas estou com medo._

Makoto choramingou e cobriu seus ouvidos numa tentativa inútil para não ouvir aquela voz sem corpo. Sua cabeça latejou, acompanhando as batidas do coração enquanto ela tentava forçar aquilo a ir embora.

"Eu não lembro!" atirou para a sala vazia. "Então vá embora e me deixe em paz!"

---- ---- ---- ----

Artemis saltou sobre a cerca que rodeava o playground e caminhou até encontrar a árvore que Luna pediu para encontrá-lo. Saltou em um dos galhos mais baixos e foi subindo até ponto em que a gata estava esperando por ele.

"Acho que ela está começando a se lembrar", disse Luna quando Artemis sentou-se a sua frente.

Artemis suspirou e concordou com a cabeça. "Pensava que você iria dizer algo assim. E Ami? Você acha que ela conseguiu quebrar o bloqueio também?"

Luna balançou a cabeça. "Acho que não. Se Ami estivesse lembrando do que aconteceu entre elas, ela não seria capaz de esconder. Estaria escrito na testa dela toda vez que ela visse Makoto".

Enquanto seu rabo se movimentava para frente e para trás ansiosamente, Artemis perguntou: "O que faremos dessa vez? Um segundo bloqueio não irá funcionar, se ela permitisse chegarmos perto o bastante para tentar".

"Não há nada que possamos fazer" respondeu Luna. "Exceto esperar que Makoto nos perdoe quando ela perceber o que fizemos".

---- ---- ---- ----

Makoto acordou no sofá na manhã do dia seguinte, encolhida na mesma posição em que ela caiu no sono. Seu sono foi abençoado, tranqüilo e sem sonhos e, durante a noite, sua dor de cabeça foi embora também. Levantou-se e tomou banho, mas, ao invés de fazer o café da manhã, colocou sua roupa de fazer exercício e saiu para tentar se livrar de sua inquietação.

As ruas estavam tranqüilas naquela manhã de Domingo, embora ela tenha passado por alguns corredores pelo seu caminho. Makoto não tinha um percurso em mente, simplesmente ela permitiu que seus pés a levassem para onde eles quisessem. Assim, quando ela parou para alongar-se e recuperar o fôlego, se surpreendeu ao notar que estava a alguns passos das escadarias do templo de Rei.

Subindo lentamente as escadas, Makoto notou em como os sons da avenida desapareceram e foram substituídos pelo gorjear dos pássaros e os sussurros das folhas da Primavera. Aquelas coisas ajudaram a cessar o resto de tensão em seu corpo.

Rei estava ocupada em suas tarefas da manhã, varrendo o chão da entrada do templo, quando Makoto a viu. Ela permaneceu em pé no mesmo lugar e ficou assistindo a sarcedotisa até que foi vista.

"Mako-chan, você chegou cedo", disse Rei enquanto andava em direção a sua amiga. "Estais melhor?"

"Eh, tô, obrigada", respondeu Makoto, sentindo que não tinha o que dizer, agora que estava lá e conversando.

Rei sorriu, mas a expressão mudou para uma de sabedoria. "Posso fazer uma observação?". Quando Makoto concordou, continuou: "Eu não acho que Minako e Usagi estavam totalmente certas quando elas estavam te importunando ontem. Acho que é qualquer outra coisa que você está vendo em seus sonhos. Uma vez, quando estava vendo coisas que não queria ver, você notou e se ofereceu a me ouvir. Farei o mesmo por você, se precisar de alguém para falar".

"Obrigada", respondeu Makoto, um sorriso de gratidão se formando lentamente.

Agora estavam no quarto de Rei, com dois copos de chá e um prato com comida em frente delas, Makoto começou a perder a convicção que sentia sobre falar daquilo. Rei, porém sentou-se pacientemente e esperou que Makoto estivesse pronta para falar.

Finalmente, Makoto começou nervosamente: "Elas não estão completamente erradas sobre os sonhos que ando tendo. Mas há mais coisas nele do que aquilo". Ela alcançou seu copo e o segurou para tomar um gole antes de admitir: "E ele envolve Ami".

Rei espirrou o chá quando ela ouviu e xingou enquanto tentava respirar, ao sentir o líquido quente pingar na sua pele. Ela colocou rapidamente o copo na mesa e agarrou um guardanapo para enxugar as mãos. "Envolvendo Ami?" disse enquanto acabava de se limpar. "Como assim... **envolvendo **Ami?"

Makoto concordou com a cabeça.

"Uau. Não estava esperando isso".

"Olha, se você não quiser conversar mais, eu entendo", disse Makoto apressadamente, enquanto se preparava para levantar e sair. "Só, por favor, não conte a ninguém".

"Espere, espere" respondeu Rei, fazendo gestos para parar Makoto. "Eu não quis dizer isso. Eu só disse que estava surpresa. Você atirou isso em mim inesperadamente, cê sabe".

Makoto se acalmou e sentou-se novamente. "É, eu acredito que sim".

"Então, você anda tendo sonhos interessantes com Ami e isso está te incomodando?"

"Isso só é uma parte" explicou Makoto. "Quando os sonhos começaram, eu não sabia quem era. Então, quando percebi que era Ami, isso me incomodou por que sentia que era errado ficar pensando em uma de vocês desse jeito. Mas eram somente sonhos e Ami é tão..." Ela parou um instante, sua face ruborizando de acordo com seus pensamentos. Uma tosse de embaraço, então ela continuou: "Mas pensava que estava ok, já que era um sonho e porque não podemos controlar o que sonhamos. Agora estou começando a pensar que talvez aquilo realmente aconteceu".

Rei ficou boquiaberta: "Por que?"

"Por causa do modo que eles ultimamente têm vindo", respondeu Makoto, seu embaraço enfraquecendo agora que teve a chance de aliviar um pouco daquele fardo. "Até recentemente, era sempre nós na cama. Agora eu a vejo em frente à minha porta, triste. Ou então ela está sentada no meu sofá, tentando não chorar. E escuto a voz dela. Mesmo quando estou acordada, eu a ouço dizendo: 'Ela me deixou´ ou ´Amanhã eu posso morrer".

Os olhos de Rei arregalaram e um calafrio passou por seu corpo: "Amanhã eu posso morrer'. D-point?"

Makoto murmurou uma resposta. "Eu acho. Nós nunca falamos sobre isso e entendo o motivo, mas..." ela pausou, olhando para o seu reflexo no copo. "Você se lembra em como você passou sua aquela última noite?"

Rei puxou seus joelhos até seus ombros e descansou a cabeça neles. Estava feliz em ter aquelas memórias perdidas de volta, mas havia algumas coisas que ela não se importaria em perder para sempre. "Foi uma longa noite para mim", disse lentamente. "Ajudei o vovô a fazer o jantar e Yuuichirou comeu conosco. Fiquei sentada na varanda com Vovô até ele ir para cama. Então tentei dormir. Mas acabei passando a maior parte da noite em frente do fogo. Comecei a pensar sobre o que diria para mamãe quando a visse de novo e o que seria do Vovô me perder sem nem saber o porquê" Rei soltou um suspiro, então olhou diretamente Makoto. "E você?"

"Eu não lembro".

"O quê?" perguntou Rei, seus olhos demonstravam supresa. "Como você pode não lembrar de algo assim?" Além disso, você acabou de dizer que lembrou da Ami dizendo..."

"Não", interrompeu Makoto. "Eu sonhei com Ami. Tudo aquilo foi um sonho. Eu tenho cadernos cheios de tudo aquilo que posso lembrar antes daquilo. Tenho todos separados no chão da minha sala dividos em primeira e segunda vida. Não posso dizer por todas as horas de todos os dias, mas não há buracos importantes como o daquela noite. Tudo que me lembro é de estar com vocês durante à tarde, quando decidimos de nos encontrar aqui e a próxima coisa que sei é que estávamos no gelo tentando fazer Usagi correr após uma ilusão. Não tenho idéia de como chegamos lá". Makoto levantou e começou a andar, uma mão indo parar atrás do seu pescoço, massageando forte diante da nova tensão que se formava. Ela murmurou uma maldição contra a nova dor de cabeça que sentia se formar, então perguntou: "Você tem algo mais forte que aspirina?"

"Tylenol" Rei respondeu enquanto também se levantava. "Outra enxaqueca?"

"Sim. Esqueça o remédio, você entende o que estou te dizendo? Se aquele sonho realmente aconteceu, se Ami veio até mim porque estava assustada e sozinha e me aproveitei dela assim..."

"Acalme-se Mako-chan" disse Rei. Seu tom de voz era firme. "Para começar, você não tem certeza se isso realmente aconteceu. Segundo: você nunca se aproveitaria de alguém daquele jeito. Só pensar em fazer isso você já sentiu repulsa, não importando as circunstâncias que podem ter acontecido. Ami alguma vez deu a entender que ela pensa que alguma coisa pode ter acontecido entre vocês duas?"

"Não e isso faz parte do meu problema também. Ou ela esqueceu também ou ela quer esquecer o que aconteceu e espera que eu não traga isso de volta".

Rei respirou fundo e deixou o ar sair devagar. Então se jogou na cama: "Se vocês duas esqueceram, então isso teve que ser intencional".

"Eu já pensei nisso" respondeu Makoto enquanto se sentava ao lado de Rei. "Não estou pensando muito sobre isso, porque não acho que Usagi e Minako irão ficar contentes se eu esfolasse os gatos delas. Mas está começando a parecer que vou ter que falar com eles se eu quiser respostas".

"Você me deixaria tentar alguma coisa antes?", perguntou Rei.

"Como o quê?"

"Volte à noite, lá pelas dez. Te darei os detalhes então".

---- ---- ---- ----

Levantou-se e sentou-se no sofá. Makoto então esfregou os olhos e tentou se orientar. Sentia sua cabeça pesada e visão estava nebulosa. Essa sensação fazia ela querer deitar de volta e dormir.

"Acho que cochilei no sofá de novo" murmurou para si mesma. Então ela esticou a mão para cima e acendeu uma luz, que serpenteava na escuridão da sala.

Uma batida na porta assustou Makoto. Levantou-se rapidamente, cambaleando um pouco até equilibrar-se. Dirigiu-se até a porta e abriu-a, sorrindo para a pessoa que ela viu do outro lado. Makoto pensou que estaria passando aquela noite sozinha enquanto as outras estariam com suas famílias.

"Desculpe-me por te perturbar tão tarde" disse Ami baixinho, suas mãos retorciam-se ansiosamente. "Sabia que você estaria sozinha e acabei desse jeito também. Então pensei que talvez você gostaria de alguém para lhe fazer companhia". Olhou esperançosamente para Makoto.

Makoto se moveu e fez um gesto para que Ami entrasse. "Fico feliz que você veio. Realmente não queria estar sozinha, mas sabia que todas vocês tinham lugares mais importantes para estarem agora. Você quer beber alguma coisa?" perguntou enquanto Ami sentava no sofá. "Ou você está com fome?"

Ami balançou a cabeça. Então a primeira lágrima caiu. Ela continuou de cabeça abaixada, não querendo ser um peso para sua amiga, mas incapaz de parar as lágrimas.

"Ami, querida, o que foi?" Makoto perguntou suavemente enquanto sentava no sofá ao lado da amiga. Tomou as mãos da outra com as suas, sentindo elas tremerem com aquilo. "O que aconteceu? Por que você não está com sua mãe?"

"Ela saiu" respondeu Ami enquanto lágrimas caiam silenciosamente. "O hospital ligou. Houve um acidente, e eles tinham poucos médicos. Então ela me deixou para ir cuidar deles".

"Eu sinto muito" replicou Makoto dando um aperto gentil nas mãos de Ami.

"Entendo os motivos nos quais ela teve que ir. Não pude pedir para ela ficar e não havia uma maneira de explicar que naquela noite poderia ser a última vez que eu falaria com ela, porque talvez amanhã eu posso morrer".

Makoto ergueu uma mão cuidadosamente e a pôs no rosto de Ami, usando o polegar para limpar as lágrimas. Elas já tinham parado de cair, mas o brilho que elas deixaram nos olhos de Ami fez, de alguma maneira, com que eles ficassem mais azuis e mais tristes.

"Eu sei que não deveria, mas estou com medo" admitiu Ami calmamente. "Embora ache que Usagi triunfará no final, continuo pensando nos sacrifícios que ocorrerão até lá. Mas não me arrependo do meu dever ou do destino que me espera. Eu somente me arrependo que estou indo sem ser capaz de dizer coisas que deveria ter dito para aqueles que significam muito para mim". Um calor fez com que suas bochechas ruborizassem e Ami baixou os olhos para suas mãos, que Makoto ainda segurava. "Escrevi uma carta para Mamãe. Está em algum lugar que ela não irá achar imediatamente, mas não pude partir e não deixá-la ficar sabendo o porquê ou o que aconteceu comigo".

"Você fez a coisa certa", disse Makoto. Então deu um sorriso triste. "As únicas que notariam que eu fui embora seriam minhas plantas. E não tenho certeza se realmente elas apreciariam uma carta".

"Eu sentiria sua falta" Ami falou levantando a cabeça para encarar Makoto. "Sentiria muito a sua falta".

Enquanto olhava nos olhos de Ami, Makoro viu a sinceridade clara naquela afirmação, junto com todas as coisas que Ami nunca disse. Sua respiração parou e um calor se espalhou pelo seu corpo ao saber que era uma das pessoas mais importantes para Ami.

Movendo-se cautelosamente, Makoto trouxe sua mão para o rosto de Ami. Dessa vez, passou gentilmente as costas dos dedos naquela pele macia. Quando Ami fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça diante do toque, Makoto engoliu em seco. Era uma noite para aproveitar as chances, ela decidiu, especialmente se aquela fosse a última. Então, reunindo toda a sua coragem, Makoto aproximou-se e beijou a amiga.

De repente, um flash, acompanhado por uma dor comparada a ser nocauteada com um gancho de direita, tirou Makoto do seu sonho. Tentou segurar sua cabeça e caiu de joelhos, sentindo-os doer devido ao piso de madeira da sala de meditação. Ela podia ouvir Rei chamando seu nome, mas era quase inaudível por causa do silvo em seus ouvidos. O cheiro do incenso que Rei acendeu no começo da seção fez seu estômago revirar. Uma fina linha de suor apareceu nas sobrancelhas enquanto tentava manter o jantar no seu lugar e esperava que tudo em volta dela parasse de girar.

Passos rápidos perto dela foram seguidos por uma mão sendo colocada na sua costa. Sentiu um copo contendo um líquido morno na sua boca e ouviu Rei dizer: "Tente beber um pouco disso. Confie em mim".

Makoto tomou um pequeno gole e levou a mão à boca, para evitar vomitar. Tossindo, ela falou: "Que nojento! Que diabos é isso?"

Rei esfregou as mãos nas costas de Makoto respondendo: " Fórmula secreta de curar ressaca do Vovô. Ele sempre tem um jarro guardado, por via das dúvidas, e é bom para curar muito mais do ressacas. Agora, relaxe. Respire um pouco".

Makoto fez o que lhe foi pedido. Aquele gosto horrível continuava em sua boca, mas após alguns minutos, seu estômago voltava ao normal e sua visão começou a ficar mais nítida. Então se sentou apoiando as mãos atrás das costas. Quando abriu os olhos, a sala já não girava mais e viu Rei sentada, a luz do fogo sagrado atrás dela fazia com que sua fronte parecesse mais escura. No rosto da sacerdotisa, a curiosidade substitui a preocupação que sua voz demonstrava mais cedo.

"Eu sugiro que você compre um presente muito bom para Usagi" disse Makoto, sua voz sem nenhum humor. "Porque eu vou matar Luna."

---- ---- ---- ----

Makoto deu passos curtos e chutou uma pedra contra a cerca da casa de Usagi. Estava lá há quase uma hora. Suas mãos estavam guardadas nos bolsos jaqueta devido ao frio. Já tinha ouvido falar tantas vezes que Ikuko fazia compras na segunda-feira para saber que a mulher não estaria em casa naquela hora. Com Shingo e Usagi na escola e Kenji no trabalho, só havia um morador na casa. Makoto a viu na janela do quarto de Usagi, então Luna sabia que ela estava lá. Era só uma questão de tempo para a gata descer.

Um barulho a sua esquerda chamou a atenção. Virou-se para ver um gato branco tentando passar desapercebido. Ele parou quando foi visto, como se fosse um fugitivo capturado por um holofote. De repente Luna pulou em frente dele, poupando-o da ira de Makoto. Não disse nada, apenas virou-se e começou a andar. Artemis a alcançou e Makoto os seguiu.

Luna os guiou até parque, em uma parte segura. Tinha escolhido aquele lugar para seus encontros com Artemis devido a privacidade que teriam para suas conversas. Makoto poderia se exaltar o tanto que precisasse e não teria ninguém por perto para perguntar por que ela estaria gritando com dois gatos. Luna apressou o passo, mantendo uma certa distância entre eles e pulou numa mesa de picnic, Artemis a seguiu. Então a gata encarou Makoto.

Com os braços cruzados, Makoto olhou fixamente para os gatos guardiões: "Por que?"

"Porque, naquela hora, parecia a melhor coisa a se fazer" respondeu Luna.

"Como você pôde?" atirou de volta Makoto, suas unhas encravavam-se nos seus braços, a raiva vindo a tona. "Vocês não tinham o direito!"

"Por favor, Mako-chan" Artemis dizia enquanto cautelosamente dava um passo a frente. "Tente entender o motivo de termos feito isso. Nós só tivemos poucos segundos para reagir quando vimos aquela memória vindo a tona. Bloqueá-la não era algo que quizemos fazer".

"Se não fosse por nós" Luna entrou na conversa, "todas vocês estariam nas vidas normais que lhe foram dadas. Mas vocês precisavam lutar de novo, então não tivemos escolha a não ser restaurar as memórias de vocês como Senshi. Porém aquela de você com Ami... o que vimos foi um ato de desespero, nascido do medo e de solidão. Se tivéssemos deixado que ela viesse a tona, nenhuma de vocês duas seriam capazes de olhar uma nos olhos da outra, imagine uma lutar ao lado da outra".

"Foi por isso que o fizemos" adicionou Artemis. "Não tivemos tempo para pesar as conseqüências ou para pensar em outra escolha".

"Vocês tiraram todas as nossas escolhas quando vocês bloquearam aquela memória!" gritou Makoto. Seus braços ficaram pêndulos, mas com os punhos cerrados. "Vocês nem nos deixaram tentar!"

"Vocês duas eram muito jovens e inexperientes para saber lidar com os resultados de algo como aquilo", respondeu Luna, seu rabo começando a balançar. "Nós não pudemos dar chances".

"Malditos, vocês dois" disse Makoto rispidamente. "Vocês agem como sarcedotes-benevolentes-sagrados-que-sabem-de-tudo, tentando nos salvar de nós mesmas. Mas vocês não têm idéia do que acontece conosco". Respirou um pouco. Depois perguntou: "Vocês podem devolver essa memória?"

Luna recusou a responder, mas Artemis apressou-se com uma tentativa: "Sim. Mas você já se lembrou de tudo. Ou você acha que está esquecendo alguma coisa?"

"É melhor que eu não esteja esquecendo nada" Makoto respondeu. "Porque se eu descobrir que estou, esfolarei vocês dois e farei cachecóis com suas peles. E quero dizer devolver a memória para Ami".

"É isso mesmo que você quer?" Luna perguntou calmamente. "Pense Mako-chan. Nós tiramos menos de um dia de suas vidas e, ainda assim, anos depois, até onde seu relacionamento com Ami chegou? Vocês continuam somente amigas, independentemente do nível de intimidade dessa amizade, não é? O que você acha que acontecerá com ela se devolvermos essa memória?"

Makoto parou, dava quase para sentir o calor da raiva que sentia. Porém, além da raiva, havia também frustração, confusão e dor. Luna já esperava aquilo. Também esperava que Makoto os odiasse por terem feito aquilo. O que não esperava foi ver Makoto se virar subitamente e começar a ir embora.

"Mako-chan" Artemis chamou quando ela começou a partir.

Makoto parou, mas não se virou. "Terminamos com isso agora, mas não pensem que acabou. Vocês podem estar certos quando disseram que medo e solidão atuaram em parte no que aconteceu, mas havia mais do que aquilo. E vocês tiraram isso de mim. Não perdoarei vocês por isso". Seus ombros levantaram e desceram enquanto respirava fundo. "A mãe dela está trabalhando esta noite, então Ami já deve estar saindo. Quero estar em casa quando ela chegar lá, então ela não ficará mais preocupada do que já estava por eu ter matado aula. Tenho que pegar algumas coisas antes de eu voltar..." Após dizer tudo que queria, Makoto deixou Luna e Artemis sozinhos no parque.

Quando eles não podiam vê-la mais, Luna soltou um suspiro forte. "Pensava que poderia ter sido pior" disse baixinho.

"Imagina o que ela fará?" Artemis perguntou sem prestar atenção no que Luna tinha comentado.

Luna olhou de volta na direção em que Makoto foi. "Ela irá para casa e começará a fazer o jantar. Quando Ami chegar lá, ela vai assegurar várias vezes que ela está bem, que dormiu demais essa manhã e que, quando acordou, decidiu que era muito tarde para ir para escola. Elas irão passar algumas horas falando coisas triviais e depois Makoto vai levar Ami para casa, assim ela não precisa ir sozinha no escuro. Então Makoto voltará para casa. Sozinha. Porque é isso que ela sempre faz".

Artemis encarou Luna, estudando a expressão dela por um instante. "Você ainda acha que elas não estão prontas?"

Luna cerrou os olhos e deixou sua cabeça cair, sentindo-se muito cansada. "Não. Acho que elas devem estar prontas... agora". Então voltou a encarar Artemis. "Mas velhos hábitos são muito difíceis de mudarem. Vai levar tempo para elas aprenderem e, pelo jeito, tem que ser Makoto quem é que vai primeiro."

---- ---- ---- ----

_Era sempre escuro no sonho. Os travesseiros e os lençóis pareciam quentes e macios em volta dela. A única coisa que podia ver na escuridão era com quem ela estava. Então Makoto aproximou-se da sua parceira que dormia. Ou talvez não, pois quando pôs a mão nos ombros de Ami, pôde senti-la tremer um pouco._

"_Frio?" perguntou baixinho enquanto se aproximava mais e enlaçava Ami por trás._

"_Não" a resposta veio numa voz ligeiramente trêmula. _

_Makoto sentiu mais do que ouviu a resposta, justamente na hora em que sentiu os braços de Ami cobrirem os seus para que não deixasse de abraçá-la.Makoto apertou o abraço e alguns tremores pararam. Ela soltou um braço para pegar e puxar o cobertor para cobrir as duas, enquanto beijava suavemente a orelha de Ami._

"_Nós voltaremos" disse. Sua voz tinha uma convicção que nunca tinha sentido antes. "Nós voltaremos. E quando voltarmos, pretendo me apaixonar por você"._

"_Eu adoraria" Ami respondeu baixinho, um sorriso suave formando em seus lábios._

_E enquanto um pequeno corpo, porém caloroso, se acomodava com o dela, Makoto sentiu o medo e trepidação acabarem. E, no clima confortável em que as duas criaram, ela se permitiu mergulhar._

_**

* * *

**_**E aí gostaram??? Talvez tenha um final feliz... quem sabe... aguardem!!!**

Não percam a continuação desta fic: **Despertar:** é só ver lá no meu profile!!!!

Notas da Tradutora: 

**1 - Para quem ainda não sabe, a dublagem brasileira modificou os nomes dos personagens, bora lá..**

**Japonês - Português:**

**Usagi - Serena**

**Ami - Amy**

**Rei - Raye**

**Makoto - Lita**

**Minako - Mina**

**Luna - Lua**

**Shingo - Sammy (irmão de Usagi)**

**Yuuichirou - Nicholas (o discípulo do Avô de Rei)**

**2 - D-Point era onde ficava a entrada do Dark Kingdom ou Negaverso**

**3 - Ikuko e Kenji são os pais de Usagi**

**4 - ****Sobre o capítulo: antes de irem para o D-point as meninas se reunem no templo de Rei. Elas conversam sobre alguma coisa, até que Makoto fala: "Quando eu voltar, pretendo me apaixonar!", então Ami fica vermelha e fala "Amor...?" e todas olham para ela... mto fofo olhem o capítulo!!!! **


End file.
